harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Corpus (9tailedhedgehog)
Jacob Marcus "Jack" Corpus was a half-blood Wizard, the son of wizard Jonathan Corpus and muggle Alicia Corpus. Jack was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical appearance Jack is described as a handsome young man, with short, curly, hair and brown eyes. He is of African descent, with a brown, milk chocolate skin tone. He also has a mischievous, sarcastic smile that makes him look like troublemaker. He is rather tall, being six feet. He has a small dark scar across his nose from a fight when he was nine. Jack's mother Jewel said that Jack gets his handsome and rebellious looks from his father, but Jonathan said that Jack has his mother's gentle looks. His face looks kind and gentle but always looked a little sad, and his mother says he has a brooding look that always labelled him a rebel in the eyes of others. Personality and traits Jack is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humour, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of many of his peers. Jack remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Jack is short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Jack is also really reckless and rebellious. While not having a love for knowledge like a Ravenclaw, Jack was an incredibly sharp individual. Magical abilities and skills Jack was described as one a powerful wizard by his teachers and peers, becoming an Auror at the age of 22. *'Dueling': Jack is a highly accomplished and skilled duelist, being able to defeat other skilled duelist despite his age. Jack was known to be very quick with the draw, despite having somewhat flashy wand flourishes. He was also known to be quite aggressive when on offense, and even when on defense he preferred to dodge spells and quickly get back into the fight, rather then stay defensive. He often taunted his opponents as well, attempting to throw them off their game and bait them into doing something foolish. Jack is especially skilled in Transmutation, which he uses more then anything in his duel. *'Physical Combat': Jack was also known to utilize physical combat in his less formal duels when the opportunity presented itself. Such as when he rams opponents with his shoulder, shoulder throws them, or attacks them with punches and kicks. *'Transfiguration': Transfiguration is by far, Jack’s most effective and skilled magical ability. He achieved Exceed Expectations on his O.W.L. Exam and advanced to N.E.W.T. Level. He could Vanish, Conjure and even untransfigure objects. Due to him being interested in it, constantly paying attention in class, as well as intense training and studying this has become his bread and butter. He’s able to Transfigure just about anything, which is especially useful for him during combat. For example, during his fight with Malcolm Henry he transformed a small statue of a dragon into an actual dragon, then into a swarm of flies, then into a large amount of water. *'Charms': jack is also skilled in charms, achieved Exceed Expectations on his O.W.L. Exam and advanced to N.E.W.T. Level. He learned all manners of different charms and will utilize them in duels. *'Defense against/use of the dark arts': Jack is also skilled in Defense against the Dark Arts and the dark arts themselves, however he doesn’t use the dark arts very often and they are usually just reserved to minor curses, hexes and jinxes to throw off his opponents. However he is skilled with The Full Body Bind spell, Leg-Locker curse and Sectumsempra He is also skilled in counter-curses and anti-jinxes. *'Wandless/Wordless magic': Jack is also capable of wand-less and wordless magic, though it is not as powerful, or reliable as when his wand is in hand. *'Apparition': Jack learned how to apparate during his 7th year and got his license to do so. *'Potions': Trivia *Jack's handwriting is terrible, and he has never made an attempt to make it better.